I have promised
by Eleanora16
Summary: Natasha ne fait jamais de promesse. Sauf cette fois-ci. "Je reviendrai pour Noël. Promis". Cette fois-ci, elle part en mission solo, dans un autre pays, et cette fois-ci; elle en a besoin, elle a besoin de se promettre qu'elle reviendra pour fêter Noël avec eux. Aucun Avengers est assez fou pour en douter. Mais la question est : "Tu reviendras, certes, mais dans quel état ?"
1. Chapter 1

Hey les gens ! Je suis de retour avec un one-shot assez long…centré sur Natasha (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes non?)…Et cette fois-ci ce sera avec un peu de Clintasha (selon l'interpretation du texte, ca peu aussi ne pas l'être)...comme vous voulez ! Je vous laisse découvrir..

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ ** : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Marvel.

* * *

 ** _Prologue : Truth or Lie ?_**

 ** _-Lies-_**

Elle était partie le 16 Octobre avec un air confiant sur le les assurait qu'elle serait de retour pour Noël. Une mission très dangereuse, sous couverture. Sa spécialité. Elle portait une jolie robe noire, cintrée, courte, moulante, son nouvel uniforme en tant que directeur adjointe d'une entreprise en recherche biologique. Mensonges. _Sa spécialité_.

Elle revint le 25 Décembre avec du sang sur son visage. Une mission très sanglante. _Vérité._

Elle leur assurait que le sang sur son visage n'était pas le sien… _Mensonge._

Elle avait accompli sa mission avec succès, disait-elle. _Mensonge._

Elle portait un manteau de fourrure qui cachait ses blessures… Je ne suis pas blessée gravement, disait -elle également. _Mensonge._

Natasha Romanoff _vivait_ dans le mensonge après tout.

Sa vie entière était un mensonge. _Verité._

Mais elle avait une famille pour lui montrer qui elle était vraiment. _Vérité_

* * *

Très vite, je vous poste la suite...si ça vous plait bien-sûr !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite des aventures de notre petite russe rousse… J'espère que ca continue de vous plaire !

* * *

 _ **. back.**_

Nick Fury l'avait convoqué dans les bureaux du SHIELD avec un air impassible mais sérieux. Très sérieux. Trop sérieux. Puis, il lui avait expliqué :

Sa mission consistait à gagner la confiance d'un PDG d'entreprise en se faisant passer pour son bras droit. Après cela, elle lui soutirerait les secrets qu'il gardait, le tuerait et ramenerait ses secrets au SHIELD. Bref et concis. Mais dangereux.

La mission n'avait pas de durée détérminée, Fury ne pouvait pas prédire combien de temps Hanston (le chef de l'entreprise) mettrait avant d'accorder sa confiance à Eliana Rushan (alias Natasha Romanoff)…

Et puis, après une bref réunion avec les Avengers, elle était partie. Le quinjet du SHIELD l'avait déposé dans une ville aux environs de Itajai, au Brésil. Elle était rentrée dans l'immense tour aux enseignes de Hanston&Cie, déterminée et confiante.

Au bout d'un mois, Hanston commence à draguer ouvertement l'assasin.

6 jours après le premier mois de sa mission, elle dormait dans son lit.

13 jours plus tard, il avait finit de lui avouer ses secrets les plus profonds.

1 heure après, elle le tuait alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Bref et concis. Fin de la mission.

Jusqu'à la tout allait bien.

Elle n'eut besoin que de 3 jours pour disparaître sans éveiller de soupçons. Toujours bien.

Elle reporta à Maria Hill les infos subtilisées : Hanson avait un laboratoire construit dans l'immense foret non loin de là, Itajai abritant un des plus grand port du Brésil, il s'apprétaît à faire exporter une drogue aux effets inconnus vers les USA.

Elle eut besoin de 15 jours en plus pour subtiliser les seringues de serum dans les laboratoires de la filière de l'entreprise.

* * *

Mais durant ces 2 dernières semaines, elle rencontra quelques difficultés :

Jour 1 :

« -Agent Romanoff au rapport, la voie est dégagée ?

-Agent Coulson. Oui, le premier sous sol est sans danger. Il y a quelques détecteurs de mouvement et 5 caméras posées respectivement à chaques tournant des couloirs.

-Sérieusement Coulson, l'autre équipe à sûrement dù tuer une quinzaine de personne pour libérer le passage et vous êtes pas foutus de détruire 5 caméras ? Lança la russe à travers l'oreillette.

-Désolé Romanoff mais quand les caméras en questions portent la marque de fabrique d'HYDRA, on évite de les détruire. C'est une pièce suspecte que le SHIELD gardera en examination. Faîtes attention Romanoff, la drogue d'Hanston pourrait ne pas en être...Pour être quelque chose de pire...

-Information inutile Coulson. Agent Romanoff, je me prépare à pénétrer dans la base.

\- Agent Hill. N'oubliez pas que vous ne faîtes que de la reconnaissance… Vous récupérerez les « seringues » de Hanston dans les jours qui viennent uniquement. C'est clair?

-Comme du crystal Hill. Je vais coupez la communication, ma mission recommence. »

Et c'est ainsi que Natasha Romanoff avait découvert un laboratoire en 5 sous-sol, gardé par des gens d'HYRA armés lourdement, équipés avec une technologie de pointe.

« Agent Romanoff au rapport. J'ai localisé ce que nous cherchons au 3eme sous-sol, je suis dans les canaux d'aérations du 2ème sous-sol et je remonte vers l'exterieur. J'attends les ordres.

-Agent Hill. Une équipe d'extraction en route. Elle sera au point de rendez-vous dans 5 minutes. Si vous devez attendre, tachez de ne pas être de la communication » -conclut la directrice adjointe du SHIELD.

Black Widow soupira. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était dans sa mission. Certes elle avait fait des missions bien plus longues mais le fait que Hanston l'ait utilisé comme sa prostituée les deux dernières semaines n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait peu dormi, n'était -pour l'instant- pas blessée et la seule chose qu'elle voulait...c'était de rentrer chez elle. _Je serai de retour pour Noël_.

 _Noël_. Dans 14 jours.

 _Et je n'ai toujours pas acheté de cadeau_ se dit-elle amèrement.

Comme si c'était le moment de penser aux cadeaux.

Si déjà elle revenait entière _et_ vivante, ca serait un énorme progrès. Elle pensa aux Avengers, qui étaient sûrement en vacances, occupés à sauver le monde à leurs heures perdues. A Clint, qui avait eut des congés après une mission qui s'était terminée, pour lui, sur un brancard en direction de l'hôpital. Elle frissona en se remémorant la scène.

* * *

 _« Je suis l'infirmière Rachel Evelte, le patient chambre 375 vient de se réveiller, il semblerait que vous soyez un de ses proches. Même s'il est à demi conscient, vous voir lui fera surement très plaisir._

 _Et Natasha avait piqué le sprint de sa vie dans les couloirs de l'hôpital tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été là plus tot. Elle avait veillé Clint non-stop pendant 1 semaine, supportant difficilement la frayeur que lui inspirait l'atmosphère stérile de l 'hôpital… Les Avengers l'avait convaincue de faire un break et d'aller se chercher un truc à boire. A contre-coeur, Natasha avait quittée le chevet de clint. Et le seul moment où elle s'était absentée, il s'était réveillait._

 _Ce connard, pensa-t-elle. Et puis elle était rentrée dans la chambre._

 _-Barton._

 _-Nat._

 _-Tu aurais pas pu attendre 3 minutes que je boive un café non ?_

 _-Quand était la dernière fois que tu as dormi ?_

 _-Tu as 6 côtés cassées, tu t'es pris 3 balles dans le dos, tu as un traumatisme cranien et une commission cérébrale, une hanche et une épaule déboîtée et tu oses te préoccuper de mon sommeil… !?_

 _-Tash, répond moi._

 _Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 3 semaines pensa-t-elle_

 _-J'ai juste fait une nuit blanche hier, répondit-elle_

 _-Menteuse._

 _-Connard._ _T'as pas interêt à me feraire un coup pareil Barton. Promets le moi._

 _-Nata…_

 _-PROMETS MOI !_

 _-Ok. Ok. Je te le promets..._

 _-Mer…_

 _-Uniquement si tu me promets la même chose._

 _-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible._

 _-Je sais, et on sait très bien qu'aucun de nous deux ne peut promet une chose pareille. Pas avec notre job._

 _Elle avait sourit tristement. **On ne peut rien promettre, pas avec notre job**. Vérité. Puis, elle était partie, ne pouvant plus supporter la vision de Clint pris dans les platres et les bandages, dans un lit médicalisé._

 _Puis, Clint avait été transféré à la tour Stark. Enfin._

 _Elle était partie en mission le jour où Clint se remettait à marcher. Et puis elle avait vu son regard. Les yeux bleus de l'archer étaient soucieux, inquiets de la laisser partir pour une mission solo. En y repensant, cela faisait des lustres que'elle n'avais pas agit en solo. Alors, pour le rassurer, lui, Clint, et pour rassurer les autres, les Avengers, sa nouvelle famille un peu détraquée, elle leur avait promit. Je serais de retour pour Noël. **Promesse**. **On ne peut rien promettre avec notre job**. Vérité. **Elle leur avait promis**. Envers et contre tout, **elle leur avait promis**. Elle reviendrait pour Noël._

 _Steve n'en n'avait pas douté une seule seconde, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. **Tu reviendras certes, mais dans quel état ?**. _

_Steve sentait que la question flottait dans l'air, comme un nuage chargé d'orage, prêt à éclater..._

 _Mais la rousse était partie avant que la tension dans la pièce ne devienne insoutenable._

* * *

 **Promis.**

Elle leur avait _promis._

Le bruit des pas se rapprochant la tira de ses pensées, elle saisit ses Glock-7 et se retourna pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec son équipe d'extraction. Après avoir échangé les mots de passes, elle rengaina et se dirigea vers le coeur de la foret, où un hélico du SHIELD les attendait. Elle serra la main de Coulson, remit son rapport à Hill et s'effondra sur la banquette, épuisée.

Normalement, elle ne montrait pas sa fatigue mais là, elle pouvait sûrement faire une exception non ?

* * *

Je vous poste la suite bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en lachant un petit review !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite ! N'hésitez pas à rewievez. Désolé ce chapitre est un peu court mais bon... au moins, le suspens demeure !

* * *

 ** _That's my hell._**

La semaine suivante se passa étonnamment bien. Elle rassembla tout les flacons de sérum, les fichiers, les dossiers sur les recherches malsaines de Hanston dans un même endroit dans au centre de recherche et attendit le dernier jour. Alors qu'elle attendait les instructions, installée dans les conduits d'aérations (qui s'étaient révélés être une très bonne cachette, absolument pas surveillés, ni utilisés), les mauvaises nouvelles lui tombèrent dessus :

« -Hill au rapport. Hanston avait un sorte de complice, il est au courant de ses plans, avec la dispartition du travail d'Hanston, il va se douter de quelque chose, si ce n'est déjà pas trop tard, il faut l'anéantir avant qu'il sonne l'alarme. Il se nomme Henry Miller, il travaille dans le sous-sol deux, son bureau est le 357, petit, brun, cheveux raides,avec des lunettes, il travaille dans la section de test en sciences bio-moléculaire, il est présent dans le centre 7/7 jours. Vous avez carte blanche pour le neutraliser. Une équipe de renfort se tient à deux minutes du labo si vous avez besoin. Fin de la communication ».

L'espionne russe n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter qu'une alarme stridente retentit dans le bâtiment :

« Ici Henry Miller du département test en bio-moléculaire, un intrus dans le bâtiment, tout les scientifiques doivent se munir d'armes. On ne sait pas les nombres d'effectifs dont ils disposent. Si vous voyez un seul visage inconnu, abattez le. Un intrus dans le batiment, tous vos travaux doivent être sous haute protection. Je repète, tout vos travaux sous haute protection. Un intrus dans le batiment ! »

Et se fut là que l'enfer se déchaina.

Et la seule pensée de l'assassin entraînée par le KGB à ce moment là fut : _J-6._ _Je dois rentrer dans 6 jours._ _Je leur ai promis. Je dois tenir ma promesse. Je leur ai promis. Quelle conne. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je leur promette ?_

Les blouses blanches courraient dans les couloirs, les feuilles de travaux volaient en tous sens, les cliquetis des armes faisaient un bruit de fond permanent. Les 100 chercheurs du laboratoires étaient désormais armés. Et elle était seule dans les canalisations du troisième sous-sol. Avec la précision mortelle qui la caractérise, elle tira sur une chercheuse rousse qui passait sous la grille, elle enfila la blouse de l'ex-scientifique, mit également ses lunettes, coiffa ses boucles rousses en une queue-de-cheval basse et sérrée. Elle mit le corps de la jeune-femme à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle prit ses armes, les cachant majoritairement à l'interieur de sa tenue et adopta le même pas préssé que les autres, évitant les regards. Et puis, elle fonça dans la gueule du loup. Il fallait qu'elle récupère tout les informations subtilisées. Evidemment, la cachette ne se trouvait pas au beau milieu du centre (elle avait anticipé une possible forme d'attaque ou autre)… Mais tout de même, son plan n'incluait pas une centaine d' hommes armés. Et soudainement, elle se figea…

 _ **"-Rebecca… Rebecca ! REBECCA !"**_

Son instinct lui conseilla de se retourner vers l'origine de la voix alors que son corps entrainé ne souhaitait ardemment qu'une chose. S'enfuir.

Mais malgré tout elle se retourna et fit face à une homme. Petit, brun, avec des lunettes et aux cheveux raides.

Henry Miller en personne.

 _Oh non,_ pensa-t-elle… _Pas maintenant_. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle très dicrètement. Tout le monde courrait, affolé, en passant à côté d'eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Elle adopta son ton le plus sérieux possible et déclara :

« -Je suis là, avez vous besoin de moi ?

-Rebecca, vous savez que j'ai une entière confiance aux chercheurs de votre département, c'est pourquoi je vous demande _à vous_ d'aller récupérer mes travaux au 1er sous-sol. Rejoignez moi sur le toit à la fin de la journée, j'ai des informations d'une importance extrème à vous communiquer le plus rapidement possible.

-C'est compris, j'y cours.

-Merci Rebecca, vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point vous m'aidez »

 _Et moi_ _donc._ Natasha souria mentalement.

* * *

Reviews ? Ca vous plait ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je compte bien finir cette fiction... Donc voilà un chapitre de plus !

Enjoy ^^!

* * *

 _ **Complications**_

Après s'être assuré que le petit génie était bel et bien parti dans une autre direction, Natasha Romanoff,remonta en quatrième vitesse les escaliers principaux en jubilant.

Le 1er sous sol.

Là où elle avait dissimulé ses recherches. L'endroit le plus proche de la sortie. Peut-être avait-elle une chance finalement, aussi infime dans la foule de savants paniqués, elle se dirigea vers les casiers des chercheurs de la section recherche en biologie végétale. Elle ouvra le sien. Enfin...le sien, celui qu'elle avait utilisée, profitant de l'absence d'une scientifique pendant sa mission... Après tout, les cachettes les plus simples sont celles où les gens ne cherchent jamais.

Et puis, son erreur la frappa en plein fouet.

Miller était toujours en liberté, n'importe où dans le centre, surement en train de profiter de l'absence d'intrus pour s'enfuir de la meilleure manière possible.

Immediatemement, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas paniquer et garder les idées claires. Elle ne devait pas arrêter que Miller, c'était tout le labo qui devait être rayer de la carte. Elle sentait la rage qu'elle avait contre elle même monter doucement dans sa gorge... Elle avait envie d'hurler.

Depuis quand se laissait-elle avoir sur ce genre de choses !

 _Non. Concentre-toi. Ne te laisse pas aller. Pense. Pense. Miller ne t'a pas reconnu. Pour l'instant, tu restes maître des cartes. Réfléchis Romanoff, tu as été entrainée toute ta vie pour ce genre de situation imprévue. **Réfléchis !**_

Et aussi rudement que son erreur lui était apparue, la solution la heurta en pleine face.

 _Non. Non . NON !_ Elle ne le ferait pas.

Il était hors de questions qu'elle fasse exploser tout le centre de recherche.

Et pourtant. Elle allait devoir le faire.

Elle serra contre elle ses précieux dossiers et s'élança, en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était un peu le cas…

La course contre la montre commençait.

Quelques heures plus tard, le calme était revenu . Les chercheurs étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts pour la confrontation. Mais Black Widow aussi était prête.

Elle avait prévenue Phil qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de renforts. Son plan était simple : Ordonner l'évacuation du batiment et le faire exploser. Ou plus précisément, imploser. Elle préférait savoir le batiment vide plutôt que de tuer 100 personne d'un seul coup. Le stress montait dans les deux camps. L'adrénaline battait fort dans ses veines, ses forces étaient décuplées, toute la fatigue qu'elle avait pu ressentir se transformait en une énergie mordante qui lui fouettait les sangs, ses douleurs physiques passaient en arrière plan, dans un coin de son être. Son cerveau travaillait, ses pensées s'éclaircissaient, son plan se précisait, se détaillait… Elle était prête à passer à l'action. S'étant saisie du micro qui retransmettait toutes les paroles à travers l'intégralité du labo, elle déclara d'une voix forte :

« Ici Barbara Meghan, le batiment est piégé… Evacuation immédiate, je répète… évacuation immédiate ! Abandonnez vos travaux et courrez vers les sortie, le batiment est en alerte noire. Alerte noire, évacuez le bâtiment d'urgence ! » Et se fut la débandade… Partout les hurlements, les cris, l'effroi, la terreur dans les yeux… Les chercheurs d'Hydra avaient beau être armés, ils n'avaient pas l'expérience des attaques, cela était évident. _Ce qu'ils sont naïfs_ , ne put s'empêcher de ricaner mentalement la russe. En effet, il avait suffit qu'elle se présente comme Barbara Meghan , la directrice en chef des communications dans le centre et tout le monde la croyait.

Ses yeux luisèrent d'un éclat malsain quand la voix de Hill retentit dans son oreillette :

« Agents en position, les alentours du centre ont bien été aérés avec du dichlore, quiconque sortira du centre sera aussitôt dans les vapes et capturé par le SHIELD. J'espère que vous savez que ce que vous faites Romanoff je ne veux pas ramener votre cadavre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hill, la situation est sous contrôle »

Mensonge.

Natasha savait très bien qu'elle allait s'en sortir de justesse si elle exécutait son plan. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

Elle attendit encore un peu, vacillant sous le coup de l'émotion...

Les bombes qu'elles avaient déposées dans sa folle course avaient besoin d'être touché par son empreinte digitale pour que 30 secondes plus tard, toutes les bombes explosent dans le sous sol 1. Et si le sous-sol 1 s'effondrait sur les autres sous-sol, tous les travaux de ces psychopathes seraient détruits. 30 secondes lui seraient-elle suffisantes ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Après avoir reçu la confirmation de Coulson que tout les hommes d'Hydras avaient évacués et dormaient désormais comme des bébés, elle se dirigea vers l'emplacement d'une bombe le coeur battant la chamade lorsqu'une douleur perçante lui traversa le mollet…

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour éviter le couteau d'Henry Miller.

* * *

Alors ...? Réaction ? La suite demain ou dans quelques jours.. Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois améliorer ou changer quelque chose en postant une petite review !

 ** _Kiss XXX_**

 ** _El._**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Un autre chapitre, enfin ! Désolé pour tout ce temps, je vais essayer de me rattraper, promis ! En attendant, ce chapitre...ce n'est que du fight et c'est pas mon fort... Mais j'en fais de mon mieux alors sivouplait...soyez sympa ;)N'hésitez pas à lâchez un review (une?) , car, lorsqu'on a le syndrome de la page blanche, ca aide énormément à se motiver pour poursuivre l'histoire...!^^

Bon j'arrête de vous soûlez avec mon blabla et je vous laisse découvrir la suite...

* * *

 ** _Why are there so much blood in my life...?_**

Aussitôt, ses réflexes reprirent le dessus, ses aptitudes agissant séparément de son esprit. Elle accrocha ses bras autour du cou de son agresseur, utilisa son poids du corps pour l'entraîner dans sa chute, se retourna en plaquant par le dos Miller, face au sol. Cependant, sa jambe blessée l'handicapait légèrement...Un brin ralentie à cause de cela, Miller en profita pour reprendre contenance, il bascula en arrière et se remit vite sur pied. Natasha le désarma aussitôt et envoya le pistolet à travers la fenêtre avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un couteau. Une chose après l'autre. Merci beaucoup. A ce moment même, le scientifique décida d'attaquer et essaya tant bien que mal de planter son couteau dans l'espionne en face de lui. Evidemment, Natasha esquiva les coups et lui faucha les jambes rapidement… C'était après tout sûrement un des adversaires les plus faciles à battre qu'elle n'ait jamais affronté, _après Tony Stark bien sûr..._ Cependant, elle devait au moins reconnaître que la persévérance du petit homme était plutôt rare pour ceux qui avaient l'habitude de l'affronter... Le chercheur tomba face contre terre en hurlant de douleur…,son nez en sang était sûrement cassé. La seul chose qu'il pouvait sentir était le poids, bien que léger, de la russe dans son dos… Elle lui attrapa les poignets et les lui tordit sur ses omoplates, elle s'approcha en repoussant quelques mèches transpirantes de son visage et susurra à l'oreille du génie fou : _"Vous n'auriez jamais, jamais, ô grand jamais, du essayer de vous mesurez à moi très cher._ " Et d'un mouvement fluide, elle lui planta son propre poignard dans le coeur.

* * *

 ** _Règle n°1 de survie :_** _Ne jamais défier une Veuve Noire, même bléssée, si on tient à vivre plus de 2 minutes._

* * *

Furieuse contre elle même de ne pas avoir vu l'attaque venir, elle s'éloigna de sa victime, et reprit son souffle, ses sens toujours en alerte, guettant le danger qui ne vint jamais. Le sang s'échappant à flot de son mollet, ses oreilles tintaient encore de l'adrénaline du combat… Elle jeta un regard à son mollet et retint une grimace de dégoût… La plaie était plutôt moche à voir et saignait abondamment, _trop_ abondamment.

 _L'imbécile_ , _il n'aurait pas pu viser ailleurs, comment je vais faire moi maintenant pour sortir de ce labo en 30 secondes_ ?

Sa vision légèrement floue, elle se raccrocha au meuble le plus proche et appuya sur son oreillette pour calmer les voix qui hurlait dans son oreille depuis quelques minutes:

« -Romanoff votre état ? Besoin d'une extraction ? Romanoff ? Répondez ?!

-Hill au rapport, nous avont entendu un coup de feu … Romanoff ! Avez vous tiré ? ! Etes vous bléssée ? !Est-ce une situation d'urgence ? Répondez !

-Agent Romanoof au rapport, annonca natasha (des soupirs de soulagement distincs se firent entendre), je vais bien, blessure mineure, je continue le plan. Fin de la communication »

Blessure mineure.

Menteuse.

Natasha avait été entraînée pour devenir la meilleure des assassins de la planète, adaptée à toute les situations, supportant la torture et la douleur, on lui avait appris à tirer dans le coeur d'une cible alors qu'elle avait une balle dans le poignet. Ce n'était donc pas une balle dans le mollet qui allait l'empêcher de courir. _Non ?_

Elle se déplaça rapidement vers la bombe la plus proche, inspira un grand coup, ignora la douleur et appuya son doigt sur le carré digital de la bombe. Un cadran rouge apparut : **30,29,28…**

Plus le temps de réfléchir... _Courir,courir,courir._.. Toujours plus vite. _Survivre_.

Et Natasha courut.

Elle fila à travers les corridors déserts, mettant la douleur lancinante de côté, elle refusa de compter mentalement les secondes, pour ne pas se déconcentrer, elle continua à une vitesse folle, ayant l'impression que son itinéraire se rallongeait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait , mais refusant de désespérer, elle fonça, des ailes au dos, vers la sortie… Enfin… Soudainement, un énorme flash de douleur la fit chanceler. Des taches noires apparurent dans son champ de vison, sa vue se troubla. _Non. Non. **NON**_ ! _Pas maintenant, pas maintenant_ ! Et refusant d'abandonner si près, elle força son corps, l'encourageant de toutes ses forces, canalisant son énergie vers ses jambes, pour qu'elles la mettent hors de danger…. _Tu vas y arriver, tu vas y arriver, plus que quelques mètres, allez, courage, tu peux le faire, ce n'est qu'un entrainement comme un autre… Pense positif Natalia, derrière ces portes tu as ce que tu attends de rejoindre depuis des mois, ta famille, allez, tu as vu cent fois pire, cours, cours, plus vite,_ **COURS PUTAIN !** !…. Comme une litanie elle se répéta ses mots, désespéramment, s'accrochant à sa conscience, refusant de perdre connaissance, luttant contre sa vision floue, franchissant fébrilement les derniers mètres en trottinant, traînant sa jambe douloureuse comme un fardeau plombé, ses muscles la brûlaient, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées correctes si ce n'était que _fuir, revenir, rentrer, maison, fuir, vite, vite, plus vite._.. Les portes de la sortie du labo étaient à portée de main...Si proches…

Elle y croyait tant. Elle allait y arriver. Elle le souhaitait tellement. Tellement.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, une énorme déflagration retentit, la température augmenta immédiatement, lui brûlant l'échine, les flammes lui léchèrent les pieds, lui faisant perdre l 'équilibre. Elle essaya de se jeter sur le coté, à l'extérieur mais le sol s'effondra sous elle, des éclats de verre la transperçant de toute part, le goût du sang...L'odeur du sang, partout, la chaleur, la douleur et cette horrible sensation d'être engloutie par le sol, qui s'ouvrait sous ses jambes...Elle eut juste le temps de hurler dans son oreillette pour appeler de l'aide que sa tête heurta le sol et tout devint noir...

Sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance fut : _Promis, je leur ait promis, il faut que je revienne dans 5 jours._

* * *

Alors...vous voulez toujours la suite ou il vaudrait mieux que je mette cette fic à l'abandon ? Donnez moi votre avis ^^!


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord, je voulais tous vous remercier. -Fiction-2000, Cammie-SL, Juviaxlove, et désolé si j'en oublie mais c'est vous tous qui m'avez fait prendre conscience que des gens attende une suite et que je peux pas abandonner cette histoire...Alors voilà la suite !

* * *

 ** _Blood, Pain and Hope_**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle se força à rester allongée, les yeux clos, essayant de percevoir dans quel genre de milieu elle se trouvait-elle, hostile ou allié ?

Même les yeux fermés, l'effort de reprendre connaisance lui fut doulereux.

Elle sonda son corps : ses jambes la brûlaient, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, son dos était légèrement coinçé… et une énorme douleur sur son flanc droit, au niveau du foie…

Refusant de céder à la panique, elle ouvrit à peine les paupières, s'habitua à la lumière...et reconnut aussitôt l'intérieur d'un des murs gris des Quinjets du SHIELD.

Respire.

Le visage familier de Coulson apparut aussitôt dans son champ de vision :

"- Romanoff, vous me foutez encore une peur comme celle la et vous prendrez un congé de 2 mois. Compris ?!

-…

-Ce n'était pas une question, tenez, prenez de l'eau, vous en avez besoin dit-il en lui tendant un verre en plastique. »

Elle prit son temps et but l'eau fraîche à petite goulée, malgré son état de quasi-déshydratation.

Prends ton temps.

Maria Hill s'approcha à son tour :

« -Vous avez été inconsciente pendant 15 heures, nous avons quitté le Brésil il y a environ 45 minutes. Vous avez seulement une côte fêlée, ce qui est étonnant vu le nombre de murs qui vous sont tombés dessus. Sinon, vous avez reçu un bris de verre sur le côté, et là, vous êtes chanceuse, ça a manqué votre foie de quelques milimètres, il n'empêche que nos médecins vous ont suturé ce-dit coté mais qu'arrivés à la base médicale du SHIEL, il est fort probable qu'on vous garde en examen quelques jours à l'hopîtal. Sans compter, votre cheville gauche foulée, les brûlures profondes et superficielles de vos jambes et les nombreuses plaies dans votre dos, vous en avez pour une voir deux semaines de rétablissement ».

1 ou 2 semaines. Il me restait moins de quatre jours. 15 heures sont déjà passés. Noël est demain. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Ne panique pas.

Elle frémit d'impuissance et refoulant son envie presque irrépréssible de pleurer. Maria et Phil la laissèrent en lui indiquant que ce dont elle avait besoin était à portée main.

2 semaines…

Respire.

Comment avait-elle fait pour échouer si bêtement… Elle n'avait pas courru assez vite… Voilà tout ! Et mainenant...Et maintenant quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire désormais… ? Imaginons que le Quinjet arrive à temps à la tour des Avengers pour Noël...Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait ? Elle demanderait aux brancardiers de l'emmener dans le grand salon et elle débarquerait ainsi en disant : « hey les gens ! Désolé pour le retard mais y'avait des bouchons sur le trajet du retour ? ». Certainement pas. De 1, car sa réputation l'empêchait de faire des blagues si débiles et de 2, car « les bouchons » ne sont jamais une excuse très crédible quand on arrive en brancard. Et encore, ce n'était pas dit qu'ils arrivent à temps pour Noël.

Elle était coinçée. Et cette situation lui déplaisant totalelement. Elle n'était pas familière avec cette sensation d'être emprisonnée. Et ce qui n'est pas familier tue.

Ne panique pas.

On lui avait appris depuis qu'elle avait 5 ans à trouver un échappatoire, une issue, dans n'importe quelle situation. Et désormais, je suis bloquée dans ce putain de brancard...pensa-t-elle. Alors elle allait faire ce qu'elle sait fait le mieux. Mentir. Jouer. Cacher. Mentir sur son état. Jouer avec le faux sourire qu'elle plaquera sur son visage. Cacher son choc mental. Mentir sur la mission. Jouer avec elle meême. Cacher ses blessures.

Mentir pour les rassurer.

Jouer pour dédramatiser.

Cacher pour se rassurer.

Mais elle sait parfaitement que le meilleur entraînement au monde ne suffira jamais pour tromper Clint.

Et ça lui fait peur. Peur de se faire démasquer. Peur qu'il réalise. Peur de ne pas tenir sa promise de passe Noël avec eux. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle fasse cette promesse !? Elle veut hurler. Hurler sa peine. Hurler sa douleur. Hurler. Crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle fera ce qu'on lui a enseigné. Cache tes émotions. Masque sur ta douleur. Ne les laisse pas voir ta souffrance. Alors elle se tait. Et elle attend. Dans le silence. Elle imagine, elle se laisse aller au cours de ses pensées. Prends ton temps. Ne panique pas. Respire. Trouve une solution. Ce n'est qu'une mission comme une autre. Elle sort de ses pensées et se racle la gorge avant de demander à haute voix :

-Combien de temps reste-t-il avant l'atterissage ?

-7 heures de vol Romannof, répond la voix de Hill.

-Quel jour sommes nous ?

-Le 24 Décembre.

-Où m'emmenez-vous une fois qu'on aura atterit ?

-Dans la baie médicale du SHIELD juste après que vous ayez fais votre rapport. Si vous êtes en état de le faire biensûr.

-Hill ?

-Oui ?

-Passez les commandes à Coulson et venez deux minutes.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ord…

-S'il vous plait, coupa la russe.

-C'est si urgent ?

-Hill…

-C'est bon. J'arrive. Coulson, prenez les commandes. Conclua la brune.

Quelques secondes plus tart. La tête fatiguée de Maria Hill entra dans le champ de vision de Natasha Romanoff :

-Je veux être avec eux pour Noël ?

-Quoi ? C'est une blague. Ne me dites pas que le fait de passer Noël avec eux vous importe ? Et, il en est hors de question -au cas où ce ne serait pas une blague-, vous devez rester au moins quelques jours avec les médecins pour recouvir un minimun de vos blessures.

-C'est la première fois qe j'ai l'occasion de fêter un évenement avec les fous qui me servent d'équipe. Je veux rentrer. Laissez moi en bas de chez Stark. J'irai dans l'aile médicale de la Tour des Avengers qui, me semble-t-il est suffisement équipée pour me soigner. Je serai avec eux. S'il vous plait.

Evidemment Natasha ne comptait pas le moindre du monde y aller. Elle allait cacher ses blessures comme elle savait parfaitemement le faire, et passer un repas de Noël tranquille avec son équipe.

C'était la premiere fois que le bras droit de Fury entendait l'espionne demander quelque chose avec autant de ferveur. Et puis elle avait raison, Iron Man avait bien équipée sa tour au niveau médical.

Et puis, elle avait un autre gros dossier en attente et l'arrivée d'une Black Widow bléssée à la base allait plus la retarder que jamais. C'étaient les raisons officielles qui la poussaient à acceder à sa requête. Mais il y avait bien plus que ça. Hill avait lu les dossiers de la rousse. Elle savait parfaitement ce par quoi elle était passée. Ce n'était qu'une jeune fille, qui avait été brisée à un âge inimaginable tant elle était jeune. Déshumanisée. Détruite. Transformer en une machine à tuer. Froide. Sans émotion. Sans famille. Sans limites. Quand elle avait été ramené au Shield par Barton, elle n'était plus qu'une carcasse hyper entrainée, vide de tous caractères humains. Morte de l'intérieure. Redoutable de l'exterieur. Puis elle s'était construite une nouvelle vie, elle avait saisie la chance que Clint lui offrait. Elle avait effacé le rouge qu'elle croyait imprimé à l'indélébile sur ses mains. Elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien. Avait ressentie des choses. De la joie. De la peine. De la douleur. Mais aussi de la surprise, de l'attachement, de l'humour, de l'affection. Elle était redevenue humaine. Lors de l'initiative Avengers., elle avait trouvé une famille. Une familles de déglingués complétement barges, cetres, mais une famille. Puis il y avait Noël. Hill se doutait bien que Natasha ignorait ce qu'était Noël lorsqu'elle était arrivée au SHIELD. Depuis, lorsque le 25 Décembre arrivait elle était en mission. Toujours. Et pour une fois, elle était là. Bléssée, mais présente. Alors la sous directrice du Shield soupira et lui répondit après ce qu'il sembla à Natasha une éternité :

-Bien, mais je préviendrai les Avengers que vous serez bléssée à votre arrivée.

-Qu...

-Pas de quoi, Agent. Il en sera fait ainsi.

Et sur cette magnifique interruption, Hill repartit dans la cabine de pilotage.

* * *

Alors, c'est une bonne reprise ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, tout d'abord je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes complètement fous...200 vues en un jour ! Mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre hein !

Cette scène était un peu compliquée à écrire mais bon...j'espère que vous serez pas déçu ! Je voulais aussi vous demander de m'excuser pour certains mots qui manquent où certains phrases qui coupent n'importe où, lors de l'importation du document, il y a des changements dont je ne me rends pas compte alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review ! Je suis désolée pour la lenteur de mes publications mais je tiens à ne pas bâcler cette histoire….Et l'inspiration ne vient pas du premier coup ! Merci encore pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui me font tellement plaisir !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira bien !

* * *

 **Bloody Memory.**

* * *

Natasha se trouvait encore dans l'avion, à deux heures désormais de la base du SHIELD aux Usa.

L' « _échec_ » qu'elle venait de subir lui refit penser à un sujet qu'elle n'abordait jamais.

Son passé. Lorsqu'elle n'avait que 15 ans, elle avait subi sa première défaite lors d'une 101eme mission qu'on avait attribué à l'araignée. La réaction de son maître ne s'était pas fait attendre…

Realisant soudain qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses regrets, elle essaya de se tirer de sa léthargie mais se sentit sombrer lentement dans le noir...

* * *

 _"Aucune faiblesse petite araignée, aucune Natalia…_

 _Vladimir. **Non **. Pas maintenant, elle n'avait pas le temps de céder à un flashback. Surtout que ces flashbacks de la pièce rouge n'étaient pas forçément des plus agreables._

 _Mais Natasha Romanoff allait vite découvrir qu'on ne pouvait pas commander si facilement sa mémoire. Sa conscience replongea dans les brumes du fin fond de sa mémoire.._

 _Natalia, дорогой, que faisons-nous à ceux qui échoue… ?_

 _-Мне жаль, Мне жаль, Мне жаль répétait-elle inlassablement,Мне жаль…_

 _-Je le sais bien que tu es désolée… Relève-toi Natalia. Et réponds-moi… Sinon, écoute ce que ton мастер a à te dire._

 _La jeune fille aux cheveux aubruns resta prostée aux pieds du chef du programme de la Red Room. Мне жаль, Мне жаль… murmurait-elle à bout de souffle…_

 _Agacé, Vladimir Voltchkov attrapa la future espionne par les cheveux et planta son regard dans le sien :_

 _-Ecoute moi bien, petite araignée, tu as échouée à une misson. Ta première défaite. Soit. Tu connais la sentence, alors relève toi._

 _Elle se releva. Son coeur battait trop vite malgré les années d'entrainements. Il le sentit, s'en délecta. Tel un chasseur chassant la proie, tel un vampire sentant le avait trouvé encore un autre motif pour la punir. Elle réprima un frisson. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur, c'était uniquement de sa faute si elle avait échoué et désormais, elle allait affronter la sentence. Qui était-elle pour protester… ? Elle ne savait même pas si son prénom était le bon. Ce n'était que la numéro 22 du programme Black Widow celle qui avait survécu à toutes les érpeuves. L'orpheline à qui on avait retiré toute forme d'humanité._

 _« Tu es faite pour être l'arme parfaite, et l'arme parfaite de manque jamais sa cible, tu nous as trahi, tu as échoué, et à chaque fois que cela se produira, la sentence sera pire que la précédente… C'est simple, дорогой, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir une seule faiblesse ». Il lui cracha dessus. « Emmenez la à la salle 19...faîtes lui payer le prix de sa trahison , dit-il aux gardes qui les surveillaient, et je m'assurerai qu'elle le travail ait bien été fait. » Et sur ce, il tourna les talons, un sourire arrogant, sadique, scotché sur le visage. laissant la frêle silhouette se faire emporter vers plusieurs heures de souffrance…_

 _Des couteux, de l'eau, de sang. Nager pour évitez de se noyer, malgré les couteaux dans le corps. L'eau se teintait de rouge. Elle en avait dans les poumons. Alors qu'elle était au bord de l'asphixie, l'air lui parvint à nouveau. Elle hurla de douleur… Non pas car elle ressentait le besoin, elle savait contrôler sa souffrance.. Mais car elle savait que plus le maître entendrait ses cris, plus il allait être satisfait…"_

* * *

 _Pathétique._

 **Pathétique.**

* * *

 _Les souvenirs se bousculaient._

* * *

 **Pathétique.**

* * *

 _"1,2,3 Piqué, pointé, plié...5,6,7 et attitude!Plus haut Natalia ! Les jambes tendues, ten-dues, pointé, encore plus ! Et sur pointes désormais...Et 1,2,3...pointé, entre-chats...5,6,7,8 et pas-de bourées...2,3,4...Arabesque !6,7, 8… ! Le port des mains ! Le menton haut ! Tendu ! Pointé !"_

* * *

 **Misérable.**

* * *

 _"Tue-le Natalia, tue-le ! Crack. Le bruit sourd de la mort de son adversaire. La nuque brisée. C'est bien, n°22. Au suivant !"_

* * *

 **Misérable.**

* * *

 _"Plus haut ! Et grand-plié, 1,2,3...! Demi-pointe, 4,5... ! Pointe, 6,7,8... ! Ten-du ! Plié ! Ten-du ! Encore plus ! De la grâce ! De la technique ! Et battement, 2,3,4! Sou-ple-ment ! Tendu ! Le regard au loin !Et sur les pointes,5,6,7 ! Tour sur piqué...8! Plus fluide ! Et révérence !"_

* * *

 **Faible.**

* * *

 _"N° 22 ! Tue ces quatres hommes, tu as 2 minutes. Crac. De un. Fouétté, pirouette et boum. De deux. Un couteau. Coup de pied, deux battemments de cils, floutch ! Et un de moins. Un flingue. Quelques mouvements rapides et bang. Et de 4. Le compte est bon. 32 secondes."_

* * *

 **Faible.**

* * *

 _"Torturez là ! Et la nuit fut empli de bruits sanglants. A l'aube, un cri. Une supplication. Une jeune de 16 ans, ensanglantée. Des meurtres, une course-poursuite. De la torture, de la douleur. Mon monde n'est que sang, soufrance et mensonges._ Ne leur dit rien. _Clac. Un coup de fouet. Un tressaillement. Une plaie béante qui s'ouvre._ Puis le noir _."_

* * *

 **Pathétique.**

* * *

Soudainement ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un autre paysage et la douleur disparut. Les cris de la danseuse disparurent également. Un silence assourdissant l'accueillit.

Elle porta fébrilement ses mains à ses yeux trempés de larmes. La respiration saccadée, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, les ongles enfonçés dans sa paume de main, la nuque moite, Natasha sortit d'un des flashback les plus violents qu'elle ait jamais subit.

Une voix grésillante retentit dans les petites enceintes du Quinjet :

 _« -Atterrissage prévu dans 10 minutes... »_

* * *

Alors….. ? Je sais que je traîne beaucoup autour du pot mais croyez-moi, c'est necéssaire pour ma suite qui arrivera normalement plus rapidement que ce chapitre… !

Bisous et encore merci merci merci à tous !


	8. Chapter 8

Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pa écrit mais heuresement les reviews et les messages de certains m'ont remotivé. Je ne laisse pas et ne laisserai jamais tomer cette fiction tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminé, ne vous inquitez pas...Mais je m'excuse mille fois du temps que ca prend. Sincèrement. Alors pour me faire pardonner, deux chapitres postés en même temps ! Lisez bien !

* * *

 _Point de vue Tony :_

« Elle est là ». Ma voix, amplifiée par Jarvis résonna dans toutes les pièces occupées par l'équipe. Mes yeux scrutaient les caméras de surveillance devant lesquelles une rousse, que je commençais malheuresement à bien connaître, se tenait l'air complètement détendue.

* * *

 _PDV narrateur :_

« Elle est là ». Elle est là. Elle est là, elle est là, elle est là. Clint se répétait cette phrase en boucle et en boucle en se précipitant dans le hall d'entrée, spécialement décoré pour les fêtes. Une fraction de seconde après son entrée, Captain et le docteur Banner déboulaient à leur tour, suivit de peu par Tony, absorbé dans la contemplation d'une de ses machines high-tech… Thor les rejoindraient plus tard, ayant toujours des affaires importantes à régler sur Asgard.

L'archer, plutôt soulagé de savoir que sa partenaire était là, posa son regard sur les portent de verre de l'ascenseur….Et attendit. Impatiemment. Très impatiemment. Et soudain, les fichues portes s'ouvrirent.

Hawkeye eut du mal à reconnaître l'espionne en pleine forme qui les avait quittée il y a quelques mois. En face d'eux se trouvait une frêle jeune femme, aux cheveux ternes, pâle, à la joue balafrée, encore ensanglantée, dans sa tenue de cuir du Shield. Clint aurait pu être effrayé et se précipiter à sa rencontre pour lui demander si elle allait bien, mais quelque chose le retint, quelque chose qui, heureusement, n'avait pas changé. Son regard.

Elle avait beau avoir l'air plus faible, son regard ne l'était pas. Et pour Clint, c'est tout ce qui comptait, il l'avait déjà vu bléssée, mais tant que ses yeux lui disaient qu'elle allait bien, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Toujours aussi fier, dédaigneux, hautain mais rempli au fond, d'une amitié sincère que uniquement ceux qui la connaissaent bien pouvait décéler, son regard était le même.

Elle n'avait pas une once de peur dans les yeux.

Pas un tremblement ne secoua son corps.

Pas une seule lueur de fatigue ou de douleur ne traversa son regard.

Pas un seul des pas qu'elle fit ne furent fébriles.

Son corps ne la trahit pas. Elle parait forte comme un roc.

Son sourire ne la trahit pas. Elle est sincère.

Et sa voix ne la trahit pas non plus lorsqu'elle déclare :

« Je vous l'avais promis ».

Et tout le monde y croit. Toute l'équipe est aveuglée par l'énorme mensonge, qui emplit l'air et les esprits. Tous sont pris dans la toile de l'araignée.

Même Clint, son double masculin.

Il tombe aussi dans le piège. Il tombe sous le charme de son sourire sincère.

Il veut y croire. Et puis, elle joue tellement bien son jeu Natasha. Tellement bien.

Alors il y croit. Parce que c'est crédible. Parce que c'est possible. Il n'y a qu'elle pour survivre à ce genre de mission. Il a tellement espéré. Tellement.

Alors il y croit. Dur comme fer. Elle est là. Elle est vivante. Elle va bien. Il ferme les yeux et s'accroche à ces phrases. Il se persuade. C'est son but, de les persuader. Elle joue. Avec les têtes, avec les consciences. Elle a une longueur d'avance sur des actes qu'il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait faire. Elle est tellement bien entraînée. Le mensonge et la dissimulation sont ses spécialités. Elle s'est entraînée toute sa vie pour jouer avec les esprits. C'est presque devenue dans sa nature. Indiscernable. Il ne devrait pas l'oublier. Mais il oublie. Car pour y croire, il faut oublier les précédentes manipulations. Les précédents échecs. Toute les fois où elle disait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle finissait à l'hôpital.

Mais Clint oublie, Clint espère, Clint croit. Il plonge dans son regard, et il y croit. Aveuglement. Avec une ferveur intense. Il y croit, plus que tout au monde. Car c'est ce qu'il souhaite plus que tout au monde. Qu'elle revienne. Qu'elle aille bien. Et ses yeux lui disent qu'elle va bien.

Même elle, manque de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Ironique hein ?

La toile se referme sur la tisseuse. Presque. Après tout, elle veut tellement y croire elle-aussi. Tellement.

Seulement, la douleur sur son flanc gauche la trahit.

Steve est le premier à s'approcher. Il ne dit rien. Il s'approche et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Il essaie de percer une potentielle couverture. Il ne voit rien. Rien que de la pure vérité. De la pure joie. Du pur soulagement. Elle est heureuse d'être revenue. Et il est heureux qu'elle soit revenue. Alors, il pousse la frêle silhouette contre son torse musclé, et il lui fait un câlin.

Enfantin ? Peut-être. Mais elle en a besoin. Peut-être que lui aussi, même s'il ne le dira jamais. Il est soulagé. Qu'elle soit là. Qu'elle aille bien. Et elle aussi. Elle s'abandonne un peu dans l'étreinte. Juste un peu. Elle ne se retient pas, car son attitude la trahirait. Non, elle se détend juste un peu, car sinon elle sait qu'elle va craquer. Et Steve va sent le corps de l'espionne se détendre contre le sien. C'est ce qu'il croit, du moins.

Mais Natasha sait. Toujours, elle sait avant les autres. Elle mime la détente alors qu'elle se force à ne pas se détendre. Mais Steve n'y voit que du feu. Et elle le sait.

Puis vient le tour de Banner. Par simple réflexe, il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher des blessures sur son corps. Il n'en trouve pas, pas d'apparentes. Mais il se promet de faire un contrôle plus approfondi dès qu'il le pourra. Si seulement elle allait le laisser faire. Mais comme toujours, elle sait. Elle sait ce qu'il va penser. Alors elle dit : « Je vais bien, Bruce. Vraiment. Je n'ai que cette vilaine coupure, pas de soucis à avoir. » Et sa voix empeste la vérité. Elle le sait. Et là encore, elle sait qu'il va la croire. Et il la croit. Evidemment, elle ne se trompe jamais. Et Bruce a confiance. Il entend la vérité et strictement la vérité. Alors lui aussi, il tombe dans le piège et lui rend un sourire chaleureux.

Stark ne s'approche pas d'aussi près que les autres. Il se contente de faire un énorme rictus à sa rousse détéstée,et elle le lui rend bien. Un bon gros rictus. Dédaigneux. Hautain. Moqueur. Typique des rictus qu'elle lui a toujours lançé. Rien n'a changé. Elle est comme avant. Elle n'a pas de séquelles psychiques. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit. Il fait confiance à Bruce sur le plan physique, et bruce ne détecte rien. Et dès qu'il commence à douter, il croise son rictus et ses yeux faussement méprisants, et il tombe dans le piège lui aussi. Elle va bien. Rien n'a changé. Mais Natasha sait. Natasha connaît. Elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire pour faire croire qu'ils savent. Mais ils ne savent rien. Elle a toujours cette longueur d'avance.

Et puis Natasha commence à s'inquiéter. Car elle sait qui est le suivant. Et elle craint que Clint soit plus dur à berner que les autres. Et pour le coup, elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait pas à quelle point Clint est déjà aveuglé par le elle ne sait pas qu'elle n'a strictement rien à faire pour que Clint y croit. Et si elle fait quelque chose, c'est là, qu'il s'en rendra compte.

Mais ça, pour une fois, elle ne le sait pas.

Clint , pour une fois, a inconsciemment une longueur d'avance.


	9. Chapter 9

Et comme promis, un autre chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Is it how it's supposed to end ?_**

* * *

Natasha croise deux orbes bleues.

Et le temps s'arrête. Il n'y a que ces deux là dans la pièce. Son coeur s'affofle.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle n'a jamais eu peur, mais peut-être que là, elle craint un petit peu plus que Clint la perçe. Juste un peu. La rousse essait une stratégie, en espèrant que ce soit la bonne. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. Et ça la perturbe à un point monstrueux.

Clint, lui n'en mène pas large non plus. Dès le moment où Bruce a relaché le corps de la jeune femme sans dire qu'il fallait qu'on la soigne d'urgence, il s'est détendu.

Son corps va bien. Elle sera avec eux pour Noël.

Il plonge un regard acéré dans des yeux verts fôret. Il sonde. Il espère. Et son ceur gonfle de joie. Il ne trouve pas de démons qui hantent ses yeux. Il ne trouve pas de traces de panique. Rien. Son regard est serein. Apaisé. Calme.

Et Clint ne sait pas quoi en penser. Est-ce une façade, ou la realité ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne saura probablement jamais. Après tout, elle-même ne le sait pas.

Pour une fois.

Mais, dans le fond…est-ce vraiment important ?

Elle est là, physiquement et mentalement. Elle est avec eux, et va fêter le premier Noël de sa vie.

Mais avant tout, l'archer ressent ce besoin physique de vérifier.

Et elle aussi, il le sait. Sans l'avoir décidé, les deux agents avançent l'un vers l'autre. Clint la serre dans ses bras. Longtemps. Il respire l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il sent sa peau meurtrie par les années de métier. Il entend les battements réguliers de son coeur. Il voit cette combinaison noire abimée par les combats. Il la retrouve. Aucune parole n'est échangée. Pas pour l'instant. Mais il le sait aussi bien qu'elle, dès qu'ils seront tout les deux seuls, il lui demandera de lui raconter. Elle lui racontera ce qu'elle veut, il ne la pousse jamais…Mais tout ceci n'est pas pour le moment.

La charge émotive dans la pièce est visiblement trop forte pour Tony Stark qui rompt le silence :

« -Il était temps que tu arrives, les plats que le fossile a cuisiné vont refroidir, lance l'inventeur en direction de Steve.

-Stark. Mon chèr Tony. Je vois que tu n'as malheuresement pas changé durant ces 3 longs mois…Je suis déçue, vraiment. Mais maintenant que tu en parles, il se peut que j'ai une petite faim. La nourriture du Quinjet était trop chaude, et je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'elle se refroidisse, je me suis endormie...dit la rousse.

-Et bien le problème est réglé ! Passons à table dans la salle à manger, Thor ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre...indique Banner."

Notre espionne préférée entre dans la salle et se fige. Un arbre haut de 15 mètres s'élève sous le plafond, illuminé par des dizaines et des dizaines de lumières, tronant fièrement au-dessus d'une montagne de cadeaux…

C'est donc ça Noël ? Un repas chaud préparé avec amour, un joli arbre bien décoré et plein de cadeaux en dessous ? Elle ricane :

« -Franchement, Tony, ca m'étonne que tu n'aies pas embauché un Père Noël chantant Ho,ho,ho, à côté d'un traineau de rennes.

-J'ai failli le faire, mais Pepper me l'a sincèrement déconseillé…

Steve lève les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là sont de retours pour se chamailler, et l'atmosphère va surement se réchauffer.

L'équipe de super-héros passe enfin à table.

Cette scène est tellement normale pour des gens si particuliers qu'eux, que cela semble irréel. Et pourtant ils sont là heureux. Rigolants aux histoires de Steve, parlant des nouvelles recrues, des dernières missions. Puis vient l'heure des cadeaux, et Natasha trouve ça tellement nouveau, tellement inconnu, incongru qu'elle ne trouve rien à dire. Elle regarde le rituel d'un œil inquisiteur, elle les voit s'asseoir autour du sapin, elle observe Steve commencer à distribuer les présents, elle est attentive, très attentive, un peu comme une enfant en fait. Mais elle se sent en trop. Cette tradition si...innocente, ne colle pas avec son passé. Mais là encore, elle repousse les souvenirs que les flashbacks ont ravivé au fond de sa tête. Elle entame la conversation pour se changer les idées :

« Comment vont les nouvelles recrues Steve ?

-Ma foi, Wanda gère de mieux en mieux sa magie, elle n'a pas complètement fait son deuil, mais elle est moins bouleversée qu'avant. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle st allée passée Noël avec Sam et la Vision…

-Je vois que tu as bien travaillé sans moi, observe-t-elle, moqueuse.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es indispensable Romanoff, ne nous force pas à le dire je t'en prie, intervient Tony, tout aussi joueur.

-Tu es mal plaçé pour parler, je ne sais vraiment pas comment Pepper a pu survivre 3 mois sans présence féminine...Il faudra que j'aille lui parler...D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

-Je la rejoins demain aux Maldives, dans un hôtel de luxe, répondit l'ingénieur.

-Evidemment, il fallait que tu préçises « de luxe »...ricane Banner. »

Natasha sourit, Tony lève les yeux aux ciel, Cap se demande comment on va récupérer ce dernier, Clint regarde Nat. Et tout le monde est heureux.

Clint ne pose pas une question sur la mission, il peut bien attendre la fin de la soirée, lorsqu'elle l'aura rejoint. Pour l'instant, il fait comme les autres, il se détend, sourit, rigole même, et apprécie l'instant. C'est la magie de Noël pense-t-il amèrement.

Et ainsi la soirée se poursuivit…

* * *

 **PDV Natasha :**

Je n'avais presque plus besoin de me cacher. J'étais sincèrement détendue pour ne pas avoir à porter un masque. Et pour une fois j'ai eu le malheur de croire à la possibilité d'une soirée heureuse et se déroulant sans heurts. Je sais que les espoirs sont pour les faibles, mais pour une fois, être faible me plaisait. Et encore une fois, je n'aurais pas du. Je ne devrais jamais faire ce que mon instinct me recommande, mais ce que mon entrainement m'a appris. Je le sais, mais je ne respecte jamais cette règle. En tout cas, plus depuis les Avengers. Je me suis permis de vivre, je me suis libérée de cette emprise qui me bouffait et qu'était la Red Room. Je ne suis plus la Veuve Noire, alias Natalia Aliena Romanovna depuis déjà quelques années. Je suis Natasha Romanoff, espionne pour le SHIELD.

Mais je ne devrais jamais oublier que certains conseils (ou plutot, ordres) de mes précepteurs en crime russe m'ont appris. Se fier à son instinct, c'est courir à sa perte. Je n'aurais pas du faire confiance au destin et pour une fois me relaxer. Car si j'avais était plus sur mes gardes, j'aurais évité la catastrophe qui vient de se produire.

Je me suis penchée il y a quelques secondes pour attraper les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Et mes points de suture au flanc viennent de craquer.

Le sang coule.

Je le sens.

 _Et merde._

* * *

Review ? Avis ? Conseils ? Appréciations ?

Gros bisous, vous êtes les meilleurs 3

 **El.**


End file.
